infinitas_guerrasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:DarkLordofShadows/Funcionalidade da DETERMINAÇÂO, SAVE, LOAD e RESET dentro do Universo de Undertale.
'Funcionalidade de SAVE, LOAD e RESET dentro do Universo de Undertale.' Introdução.: ' Em Undertale, diferentemente de outros jogos, o jogador é apresentado à habilidade de SALVAR, CARREGAR e RESETAR. Essas comumente contariam apenas como questão de jogabilidade (Bastante comum em jogos RPG, onde você possui a opção de criar arquivos salvos, salvando assim o seu progresso, podendo também excluir tais arquivos, como em Pokémon ou Final Fantasy, por exemplo). Contudo, em Undertale existe uma explicação para cada uma delas e como elas afetam e influenciam diretamente sobre o enredo do jogo. O que tentarei explicar brevemente aqui é como isso acontece no enredo de Undertale, bem como explicar o que esses termos realmente significam e sua usabilidade dentro do 'Parte 1.: Explicando Determinação, Save, Load e Reset.: : "The will to keep living... The resolve to change fate. Let's call this power... "Determination." : -Entrada Número 5 - Verdadeiro Laboratório Pode-se afirmar, que Determinação é um poder único das almas humanas, é o poder que os torna diferentes dos monstros e também os faz muito superiores à estes . Diferentemente das almas dos monstros, que desaparecem quase que instantâneamente após morrer, os humanos possuem poder para voltar a vida quase que após morrerem usando-se de sua Determinação (Frisk Genocida retornou incontáveis vezes à vida durante sua luta com Sans, o mesmo zomba da quantidade de mortes da criança caída .Frisk do Final Pacifista retornava intantaneamente a vida durante sua luta com Asriel , é de importância notar que Flowey afrimou que enquanto ele estivesse determinado a voltar a vida, ele voltaria). A Determinação concede ainda aos seus usuários, a habilidade de Salvar e Carregar e Resetar. 'Parte 1.1.: SAVE, LOAD E RESET' : "This is a SAVE point. It's the manifestation of your own DETERMINATION." : -Manual de Instrução da Demo de Undertale Save: Diferentemente de outros jogos, a habilidade de Salvar é garantida à todos aqueles que possuem Determinação, é a habilidade de ramificações da linha temporal original, salvando o seu progresso (contudo seu progresso pode ser completamente destruído por alguém com uma determinação imensuravelmente superior à sua), ao criar a nova linha temporal, você em seguida salva o seu ponto num certo local do tempo/espaço daquela linha temporal. O progresso da protagonista pode ser salvo em Pontos de SAVE, criados pela mesma, SALVAR em uma linha temporal, permite com que você acesse a esta remotamente, e retorne à esta, caso deseje. =>Flowey apresenta ao jogador a habilidade de SALVAR; =>Flowey faz piada do jogador caso este nunca use tal habilidade; Load: Consiste em acessar um ponto salvo da ramificação, permitindo a criação de sub-ramificações dentro da ramificação original, permite ainda que o usuário burle a morte e altere o seu destino, por voltar em um ponto no tempo/espaço ramificação (é necesário que o usuário primeiramente tenha criado pontos salvos, como alegado por Flowey) . Seres com grande quantidade de Determinação fazem isso instântaneamente (Seres como Asriel, Chara e Frisk). =>Flowey demonstra saber quando você usa LOAD; =>Sans demonstra saber quando você usa LOAD e faz piada com a sua quantidade de mortes; =>Todas as mudanças possíveis causadas pela técnica LOAD . Reset: Consiste em apagar todo o seu progresso (ou seja, todas as ramificações e sub-ramificações criadas até então) e arrastar todos que estão nessas linhas, para uma nova ramificação, fazendo com que se esqueçam, parcialmente, daquilo que aconteceu na linha temporal anterior. Contudo alguns personagens conseguem se lembrar vagamente, como se já tivessem visto tudo aquilo ocorrer anteriormente. Aqueles que já possuíram a habilidade de Salvar, bem como que possuem Determinação, conseguem se lembrar perfeitamente das ramificações anteriores. =>Flowey te alerta sobre como funciona a técnica de RESET; =>Asriel/Flowey diz que apenas quer resetar tudo, apenas pra te manter jogando o jogo =>Na luta contra Sans, o mesmo fala sobre anomalias no tempo/espaço contínuo, mencionando linhas do tempo pulando de lá, pra cá, e atribui essa culpa à vc (no caso a protagonista): *Primeiro momento em que Sans faz menção a isso; *Segundo momento em que Sans faz menção a isso; *Terceiro momento em que Sans faz menção a isso(até 4:07s); *Quarto momento em que Sans faz menção a isso(até 8:42s); Existe ainda uma variação do Reset, chamado "True Reset" poder este obtido apenas no Final Pacifista. Tal poder permite com que a protagonista apague completamente seu progresso, incluindo a memória de todos os personagens sem exceção, mesmo personagens como Sans e Flowey, se esquecem completamente do que aconteceu nas linhas temporais anteriores. Esse Reset apaga TODO o seu progresso até então, e cria uma nova ramificação em seu lugar. Categoria:Posts de blog